boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Berenlazarus
26 January 2006 # Hello, and welcome to Wikipedia! We welcome and appreciate your contributions, such as C. S. Lewis, but we regretfully cannot accept original research. Please find and add a reliable citation to your recent edit so we can verify your work. Uncited information may be removed at any time. Thanks for your efforts, and happy editing! Can't sleep, clown will eat me 05:58, 26 January 2006 (UTC) # This message is regarding the page Chevrolet. Please stop removing content from Wikipedia. It is considered vandalism. If you want to experiment, please use the sandbox. Thank you. Can't sleep, clown will eat me 05:58, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Welcome! (We can't say that loudly enough!) Here are a few links you might find helpful: *[[Wikipedia:Be bold in updating pages|'Be Bold!']] *Don't let grumpy users scare you off *Meet other new users *Learn from others *Play nicely with others *Contribute, Contribute, Contribute! *Tell us about you You can sign your name on talk pages and votes by typing ~~~~; our software automatically converts it to your username and the date. If you have any questions or problems, no matter what they are, leave me a message on my talk page. Or, please come to the new contributors' help page, where experienced Wikipedians can answer any queries you have! Or, you can just type on your user page, and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. We're so glad you're here! StoptheDatabaseState 19:33, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Box set Please stop what you're doing. You just lost the entire edit history and created an article without the proper capitalization. Thanks. --*Spark* 19:34, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Daughter (Single) I have added a " " template to the article Daughter (Single), suggesting that it be deleted according to the proposed deletion process. All contributions are appreciated, but I don't believe it satisfies Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion, and I've explained why in the deletion notice (see also "What Wikipedia is not" and Wikipedia's deletion policy). Please either work to improve the article if the topic is worthy of inclusion in Wikipedia, or, if you disagree with the notice, discuss the issues at its talk page. Removing the deletion notice will prevent deletion through the proposed deletion process, but the article may still be sent to Articles for Deletion, where it may be deleted if consensus to delete is reached, or if it matches any of the speedy deletion criteria. Pan Dan 20:16, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Merkinball vs. Merkin Ball move Do you think you can help me in requesting this move. I have no idea about what to do. Thanks.-5- 18:41, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Time Out of Mind (disambiguation) Hello, this is a message from an automated bot. A tag has been placed on Time Out of Mind (disambiguation), by another Wikipedia user, requesting that it be speedily deleted from Wikipedia. The tag claims that it should be speedily deleted because Time Out of Mind (disambiguation) fits the criteria for speedy deletion for the following reason: '''redundant disambig page because only one entry has an article To contest the tagging and request that administrators wait before possibly deleting Time Out of Mind (disambiguation), please affix the template to the page, and put a note on its talk page. If the article has already been deleted, see the advice and instructions at WP:WMD. Please note, this bot is only informing you of the nomination for speedy deletion, it did not nominate Time Out of Mind (disambiguation) itself. Feel free to leave a message on the bot operator's talk page if you have any questions about this or any problems with this bot. --Android Mouse Bot 2 12:55, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Matador (domino game) A template has been added to the article Matador (domino game), suggesting that it be deleted according to the proposed deletion process. All contributions are appreciated, but this article may not satisfy Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion, and the deletion notice explains why (see also "What Wikipedia is not" and Wikipedia's deletion policy). You may contest the proposed deletion by removing the notice, but please explain why you disagree with the proposed deletion in your edit summary or on its talk page. Also, please consider improving the article to address the issues raised. Even though removing the deletion notice will prevent deletion through the proposed deletion process, the article may still be deleted if it matches any of the speedy deletion criteria or it can be sent to Articles for Deletion, where it may be deleted if consensus to delete is reached. If you endorse deletion of the article, and you are the only person who has made substantial edits to the page, please tag it with . B. Wolterding 17:59, 26 September 2007 (UTC) November 2007 Please don't ignore AFD results, as you did to the article Trapped Under Ice. If you continue, you will be blocked. Thank you. Jonathan — 23:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) January 2008 Please don't cut&paste content from articles into another. The attribution of the original authors is an important part of the GFDL, you aren't the author of the content. Mentioning at least the 5 main authors of the content is required, and state where it was copied from (both in the edit summary). Best you include the edit history since this edit, e. g. at the talk page. Regards --Oxymoron83 23:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I've done this per your request, you can now fix the introduction and add some categories. Please don't add the interwiki links again, as they link to film articles only. --Oxymoron83 00:43, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Zelda Templates Further to your comments at Template talk:The Legend of Zelda I've started a discussion here about the issue in order to try and establish a consensus. I didn't mean to cause any trouble; the main reason I didn't work on an existing template was that I didn't want to disrupt anything that was heavily used and out of the three templates effectively depreciated I wasn't sure if it was right to use any one over the others. Guest9999 (talk) 13:08, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Improving Zelda II: The Adventure of Link to Featured Article status I am working on improving Zelda II: The Adventure of Link to Featured Article status and noticed that you have made substantial contributions to the article. If you have time, I would be delighted if you could help with this endeavor. Thanks in advance! Gary King (talk) 21:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : Proposed deletion of The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music A proposed deletion template has been added to the article The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music, suggesting that it be deleted according to the proposed deletion process. All contributions are appreciated, but this article may not satisfy Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion, and the deletion notice should explain why (see also "What Wikipedia is not" and Wikipedia's deletion policy). You may prevent the proposed deletion by removing the notice, but please explain why you disagree with the proposed deletion in your edit summary or on its talk page. Please consider improving the article to address the issues raised because even though removing the deletion notice will prevent deletion through the proposed deletion process, the article may still be deleted if it matches any of the speedy deletion criteria or it can be sent to Articles for Deletion, where it may be deleted if consensus to delete is reached. Mdsummermsw (talk) 20:19, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Alternate titles, and columns in Lists of articles I noticed that you are a contributor in the "List of Famicom games", and I'd like to invite you to contribute to the Talk:List of Nintendo 64 games#Removal of Alternate Titles and Number of Players where we are discussing the use of keeping alternate titles in the "List of...games" some have suggested that they take up too much space and that other columns could seem to be "useful only to fans", and other things that have been mentioned that, and other 'List of' talk pages. I hope you'll come and give you opinion, and hopefully keep these type of concerns from arising again and again at each "List of" pages. (Floppydog66 (talk) 23:32, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) AfD nomination of The Farming Game I have nominated The Farming Game, an article that you created, for deletion. I do not think that this article satisfies Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion, and have explained why at Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/The Farming Game. Your opinions on the matter are welcome at that same discussion page; also, you are welcome to edit the article to address these concerns. Thank you for your time. Please contact me if you're unsure why you received this message. DreamGuy (talk) 23:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Game Play The board itself is divided into squares representing forty-nine of the fifty-two weeks in a year, with different sections grouped together under the usual harvest for that season. Whereas there are multiple sections for harvesting hay (your first, second, third, and even fourth cutting), Livestock are sold only once a year. Similar to real life, poor timing (or unlucky die rolls) can cause the player to miss, or skip over, a harvest. Players take turns rolling a die, traveling around the board, harvesting their crops when they can. Crops are purchased through O.T.B. (Option to Buy) cards usually referencing "Neighbor Sells Out: 10 Acres Grain", the crops are grouped into Hay, Grain (Wheat and Corn), Fruit (Apples and Cherries), and Livestock (Cattle). Whereas hay is the cheapest to purchase and most often harvested, just as in real life, the chance for large profit is much smaller than with livestock or fruit. What balances this game, and provides the most difficulty for real life farmers, are operating expenses. In The Farming Game, whenever a player harvests a crop, he draws a card entitled "Operating Expense", examples of which are "Pay $500 for Irrigation" or "Seed Bill Due: Pay $1,000". Also, certain spaces on the board instruct the player to draw a "Farmer's Fate" card. "Farmer's Fate" cards are usually unfortunate for the player, including references to the drought in the 1970s in which all the player's livestock are slaughtered. Strategy The Farming Game is a heavily chance dependent game, and thus the winner is usually determined by luck. However, a player can increase his or her chances of winning by knowing which crops are more likely to be profitable and use this information to make advantageous trades with other players. Based upon the probabilities of landing on each square and the average selling price of each commodity, Hay is slightly less profitable than Grain, while Cattle averages about 1.5 times as much profit as Grain. Fruit is even more lucrative, earning about 2.5 times as much profit as Grain. Thus, a player's first choice should always be to plant as much Fruit as possible. In fact, the advantage is so great that the winner will usually be the player lucky enough to draw the most "O.T.B. Fruit" cards. A player's second choice should then be to raise Cattle, however, the game limits the number of Cattle you can raise on the farm to 20. In order to raise more, you must lease additional land, but in doing so you must pay a large fee. This fee is, in fact, higher than the total profit you are likely to earn on the Cattle by the end of the game! In other words, not only will you likely lose money on the investment, but you will also be losing the opportunity to invest your money in more profitable commodities. Thus, you should never lease additional land to raise Cattle. A player's third choice should then be to choose to focus upon either Grain or Hay. If two players can agree to swap commodities so that one grows only Grain while the other grows only Hay, then they will both have a slight advantage over other players who grow both crops because they will pay less in harvesting fees. Note, however, that the Grain player will still have a slight advantage over the Hay player, which may make negotiating such a deal difficult. Another disadvantage to this strategy is that it decreases both player's chances of harvesting. If a player grows both, he removes a lot of the variability involved in his expected profit. External links *[http://www.farmgame.com/ The Farming Game] * Category:Economic simulation board games Category:Roll-and-move board games Please update your status with WP:VG Dear WikiProject Video games member, You are receiving this message because you have either Category:WikiProject Video games members or somewhere in your userspace and you have edited Wikipedia in the recent months. The Video games project has created a member list to provide a clearer picture of its active membership. All members have currently been placed in the "Inactive" section by default. Please remove your username from the "Inactive" listing and place it under the "Active" listing if you plan on regularly: :*Editing video game-related pages in the Article namespace :*Participating in video game-related discussions in the Project namespace (WT:VG, WP:AfD, WP:GAN, etc.) Ideally, members are encouraged to do both, but either one meets our criteria of inclusion. Members still listed inactive at the beginning of November 2009 may be removed. You may re-add yourself to the active list at any time. Thank you for your help, and we look forward to working with you. : —WikiProject Video games (delivery by [[User:Xenobot|'xeno'bot]] 03:21, 24 September 2009 (UTC)